Para Ti
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Gaara y Matsuri le tiene un lindo regalo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gaara! - Drabble GaaMatsu.


**Hola, hola. Como todos sabrán, hoy es 19 de enero, el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Kazekage ¿Y que mejor que celebrarle su cumple con este regalito?**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla.**

**XXX**

**Para Ti**

Hoy estaba decidida. Sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, hoy era el día, el día predestinado para darle a conocer al hombre de su vida los sentimientos que por él guardaba en su corazón.

Respiró hondamente para darse ánimos y a la vez calmar a su alocado corazón, que no paraba de latir como si fuese un campo lleno de sellos explosivos.

—Aquí voy –se dijo en un susurro. Contó hasta tres con la mente y golpeó pausadamente la puerta de la oficina de su sensei, el Kazekage; Sabaku No Gaara. Escuchó un ligero "_adelante_" desde dentro y no esperó más para pasar, quedando de pie frene al hombre de rebeldes cabellos rojizos y mirada aguamarina.

Él le miraba imperturbable, tal y como siempre, pero desde hace tiempo había suavizado su dura expresión, reemplazando su mirada llena de sed de sangre por una comprensiva y reflexiva, incluso compasiva en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó sereno. Conocía a la perfección a su única alumna y al verle el rostro podía saber que ella quería decirle algo importante, su ceño levemente fruncido y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior la delataban —. Puedes hablar con confianza, Matsuri –le alentó, sin saber por qué de pronto sintió que la mirada de la chica de ojos negros era mucho más intensa.

—Yo quería… –ella bajó la mirada, apenada y con las mejillas enrojecidas —. Gaara-sensei, yo quería darle esto –extendió de pronto sus manos, mostrando un pequeño paquetito rectangular, amarrado con un lazo. Gaara le miró con extrañeza, sin entender el por qué del presente que estaba recibiendo, hasta que ella volvió a hablar —. Es por su cumpleaños –aclaró la joven.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que Gaara dijo. La verdad era que no le emocionaba para nada estar de cumpleaños, por eso mismo estaba pasando el día en la oficina, como si fuese cualquier otro día normal. Sus hermanos le habían insistido como locos para que saliera de ahí y fuera a celebrar con ellos, pero su terquedad le ganó a la de ambos.

Recibió el paquete de las manos de la Kunoichi, dándose cuenta de cuán suaves eran éstas, jamás había sentido nada igual. Notó como ella retiraba las manos con rapidez y eso lo desconcertó, pero decidió no prestar atención a ello y por fin rasgó el delgado papel que cubría su regalo. Descubrió dentro de la caja una hermosa daga dorada, pero no era cualquier daga, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que dicha arma era especial para los usuarios del elemento viento, como él.

Estaba algo sorprendido, pues hace unos meses atrás habían visto aquella arma en una de las vitrinas de una tienda de armas de la aldea de Konoha, aquella vez iba de misión junto a sus hermanos y su alumna y él había manifestado su interés por el objeto, sin embargo jamás fue a comprarlo por cosas del trabajo. No creía que su pequeña alumna lo recordara y lo haya traído por él, era en verdad un lindo gesto de su parte.

—De verdad me gusta mucho –soltó de pronto, acompañando la frase con una pequeña y leve sonrisa —. Es un lindo regalo, Matsuri.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, verdaderamente feliz de que a él le hubiese gustado su regalo, y aunque le costó un ojo de la cara y varios meses de ahorro, eso no se lo haría saber.

—Sensei, hay algo más que quiero enseñarle, por favor, cierre los ojos –el pelirrojo se mostró algo escéptico ante la petición, pero ya que su alumna se lo pedía tan fervientemente no pudo rechazarlo, así que sin levantarse de su asiento, cerró los ojos como ella le pidió.

Esperó unos segundos en silencio, pero nada pasó. Estaba a punto de volver a abrir los ojos y exigir una explicación, pero sintió como dos suaves y pequeñas manos se posaban sobre sus mejillas, para que sólo segundos después pudiera sentir una dulce presión justo sobre sus labios. Quiso abrir los ojos pero él mismo se forzó a mantenerlos cerrados, sintiendo como de pronto los latidos de su corazón se disparaban como un dardo a toda velocidad. La sensación era cálida y agradable, aunque desconocida, pero le gustaba mucho, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera recibido en toda su vida, y se habría quedado para siempre en ese instante, de no ser porque su dulce acompañante se separó de un momento a otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-sensei, quiero que sepa que… lo amo con todo mi corazón –después de aquella confesión Matsuri salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando a su sensei sorprendido y algo sonrojado, anhelando que volviera a besarlo, a decirle que lo amaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como aún su corazón no paraba de latir, y en medio de aquel momento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad.

Por fin tenía a alguien a quien amar, sólo que aún no se lo había dicho, planeaba responder a su confesión muy pronto.

Fin.


End file.
